


Turning the Night Around

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fandom_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace sighed as she leaned against the console. Hex was never on time for their dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Night Around

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know if the Smithsonian has ever, or will ever, had an exhibit like this one. Also if they did/do I don't know if it corresponded to one of the Terminator movies.

Ace sighed as she leaned against the console. Hex was never on time for their dates. She swore he spent more time primping then anyone she'd ever met. She stood up as she heard someone walking towards the room.

“Sorry,” Hex said as he walked in. He look properly embarrassed, at least. “I couldn't find the tickets.”

“Tickets?” Now she smiled. He had refused to tell her where they were going. All he would tell her was that it was a surprise. “That sounds promising. Are you going to tell me where we're going now?”

“Maybe. You look nice.” Hex grinned at her as she blushed. She'd never been all that great at taking compliments from him.

She pretended to ignore him and smoothed out her dress. “Whatever. Now tell me.”

“Fine. We're going to the Smithsonian.”

“A museum?” She barely managed to keep from groaning. They traveled through time; they could just go visit whatever the exhibit was about. “I had to dress up for a museum?”

“It's opening night. Big fancy party, they won't let us in if we aren't dressed up. Tickets or no.” Hex reached into his coat's inner pocket to pull out two tickets to show her.

“How about we get un-fancied and go see a movie?” Hex lost his happy expression at that and she felt horrible, but she really didn't want to go to a museum. “One of the Terminator movies is out. We could go see that.”

“Just look at the tickets.”

He was angry now, she could tell, angry and hurt. Feeling like the lowest and slimiest lifeform they'd ever encountered, she took the tickets from him. She read the tickets twice before looking back up at him. “Gunpowder to Atom Bombs: A History of Explosives.”

“You could have a little faith in me.” Hex took the tickets back from her and put them into his pocket again. He then turned around and started to head out of the room. “If you don't wanna go, that's fine. I'll be in my room.”

“No, wait. Hex.” He stopped at the door, but didn't turn around. “I'm sorry. Those are great and I want to go.”

“Full points?”

Ace smiled at the question. One of the best things about Hex was that he didn't stay angry for long. “Full points.”


End file.
